From the past, a projector device is known which projects image data formed upon a liquid crystal panel or the like upon a screen through a projection lens. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2001-021992, there is disclosed a portable telephone which contains within its chassis a display for image display, a projector for image projection, and a control unit. The portable telephone described in this publication magnifies at least a portion of an image which is being displayed upon the display, and projects it in magnified form to the exterior of the chassis via a projector.